


Hotdogs

by Thecrazylady10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: thor brings loki to midgard to rehabilitate loki. avengers take turns watching over loki. making sure he doesn't leave his room without supervision and if he does leave his room he is under careful watch. spiderman gets babysitter duty. but he feels bad for loki and breaks the rule of him leaving the avengers mansion to travel the city and gets a hotdog with him.





	Hotdogs

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe im the only one who ships this. It started as a joke but now i caught feelings asdfghjkl whatever. I just need to put something up in the meantime until my brain can get to working on the fics i need to write. Also there can be stony if you tilt your head and squint. But other than that there's no real romantic relationship between anyone in this one.

a cool breeze blew through new york city. a sign of summer ending and autumn creeping ever closer. a time of sweaters and pumpkin flavors everywhere. the leaves turning colors already. and some of the avengers started to celebrate halloween early. much to the rest of the avengers annoyance.

"HALLOWEEN!" exclaimed peter parker, aka the spectacular spider-man.

"it's the middle of september peter!" said steve rogers, aka the patriotic captain america.

"HALLOWEEN IN SEPTEMBER!" shouted tony stark, aka the invincible iron man.

"LET'S GET SPOOPY!" chimed in an ugly halloween sweater clad clint barton, aka the ever accurate hawkeye.

steve buried his hands in his face. "at least celebrate thanksgiving first."

"ok we can do that... THEN GET OUR SPOOK ON!" sam wilson, aka the soaring falcon, fist pumped the air. all but steve rogers joined in. chanting "spook on! spook on! spook on!" in unison.

"the one time you guys all agree on something, just to annoy me." steve frowned. tony wrapped an arm around his teammate and sighed. "we annoy because we care, steve." tony smiled. steve returned the smile back. "you know stark. one of these days i'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face." tony pretend gasped in shock. "is that a threat? you wouldn't hit a guy without his armor on, would you?" steve laughed. "depends on how long you keep talking shit."

 

"FRIENDS!" thundered a loud, energetic voice from a certain god of thunder.

"thor! you seem very enthusiastic. well, more than usual." tony took a sip from his pumpkin flavored beer.

"i am! for i come with news of a mission we must embark on." thor explained, "malekith has escaped asgardian prison and is searching for a dangerous artifact as we speak. and it will be an exciting and potentially deadly quest! exactly what we need to combat this boring domestic atmosphere!" thor beamed with glee. tony sighed. "i'll get my suit on." peter's head perked up with interest "a real dangerous mission? with the avengers?!" he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. his spider-man outfit already underneath. "finally some action. i could use a potentially deadly quest to liven up my day." clint joked. "well i guess i'm going too. not planning on anything today." sam stretched.

"ok so we all agree everyone is going?" steve said. doing a mental headcount of every available avenger in the mansion. iron man, thor, spider-man, hawkeye, the falcon are already in the living area. the black widow (natasha romanoff) and the winter soldier (bucky barns) are in russia on an international mission. the wasp (janet pym) is visiting her husband hank pym (the ex ant-man/giant man). ant-man (scott lang) is on vacation with his family. which leaves only one other avenger in the mansion.

 

*CRASH*

 

"WHY BLONDY DIDN'T TELL HULK FIRST THAT THERE WAS GONNA BE A DANGEROUS MISSION!" roared the incredible hulk (bruce banner) who just crashed through the wall. tony stark extended his arm to make a 'what the hell i just fixed that!?' gesture. steve rogers sighed.

"HULK LOVE SMASHING!" the hulk said in an offended tone. thor laughed his usual belly laugh.

"we wouldn't leave without you our big green buddy!" thor patted hulk on the arm. hulk grabbed thor in a head lock and gave him nuggies. "hey as much as i looove bromance. don't we have a dark elf to stop?" tony said while pressing a button. the fireplace turned around to reveal one of his many iron suits stashed around the mansion. like a squirrel girl stashes nuts.

"ah! you are so right iron man." thor fixed his messy hair caused by hulk. "what say you my friend hulk?ready to smash?" hulk grinned and pounded his fist into his hand. "hulk always ready to smash!" thor raised his hammer in agreement. "to battle my midgardian pals!" in a burst of lightning and thunder his midgardian outfit turned into his normal regal armor.

"wait!" steve said. all the avengers stopped. sam and clint in the middle of putting on their armor. "aren't we forgetting something?" 

"or more accurately. someone." iron man said. thor facepalmed

"oh shit. i forgot loki." it had slipped everyone's mind that loki was in the mansion. locked in a special cell in the basement. thor wanted loki to learn more about midgard and redeem himself. loki however was more occupied with setting everyone's underwear drawer on fire than redemption.

"well someone has to stay and make sure he doesn't cause chaos or worse. sharpie dicks all over my iron suits." iron man hated when loki pulled pranks on all of them. but that was the tamest trick out of all of his other inconvenient and harmful 'tricks'.

"well you know the drill everyone." captain america said as he put on his mask. "rock paper scissors it out." all the avengers grunted and held put their arms. everyone shouted in unison.

"rock!"

"paper!"

"scissors!"

everyone held out rock. "again" captain america said.

"rock"

"paper"

"scissors!"

everyone held out paper. "come on guys!" captain america sighed. "ok one more time."

"rock"

"paper"

"scissors!"

everyone held out rock again. except spider-man, who held out scissors,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" spider-man exclaimed in outrage. the rest of the avengers laughed.

"sorry kiddo. looks like you have to babysit this time." iron man shrugged.

"no! i wanted to go, rematch! please!" spider-man begged.

"sorry spider-man. rules are rules. and we don't have time to argue about this." captain america looked to thor. thor nodded in agreement. "do not worry man of spiders! next time you can battle beside me." spider-man stood there in disbelief.

"but. but i don't even know loki outside of what you told me about him. i haven't even fought him before!" spider-man complained.

"you'll do fine! i mean if you can handle the likes of hobgoblin or venom, you can handle loki." iron man gave him a thumbs up as the avengers left for the quinjet.

"no! wait!" spider-man followed them out of the avengers mansion to the quinjets.

"loki is not dangerous as long as he entertained." thor said as he got inside.

"what? what do you even mean?!"

thor sighed. "you will be fine peter. you are very clever and resourceful. maybe more so than loki." thor smiled as he put a hand on spider-man's shoulder. thor stepped back and the door shut. leaving spider-man standing all alone. 

"listen. if you ever need anything jarvis is right there." iron man said through the speakers of the quinjet. it started its engines and lifted up into the sky. flying off at a breakneck speed. peter watched the quinjet fly off until it disappeared out of sight. he took off his mask and defeatedly walked back inside the avengers mansion. sitting on the couch of the living room and then laying full body on it. letting out a loud moan of disappointment. 

"this sucks spider ASS!" peter rubbed his face with both of his hands. he wanted to go on a adventure with his fellow superhero friends. not stay here and look after their baby brother who is the living embodiment of a mosquito itch. "this is so sad."

"shall i play despacito, spider-man?" jarvis' voice politely rang through the living room.

"no. too ticked off to meme." peter turned his head and stared at the blank tv. wishing he could be out there, fighting villains and helping out and being useful. he didn't feel appreciated, genuinely and not out of pity. stark means well but just doesn't understand him. hell all of them really. peter rubbed his eyes when they began to well up.

"get a grip spidey! you are doing something useful, loki could cause chaos if he escapes. they're counting on you to help them out in that way. and here you are sitting alone and feeling sorry for yourself." peter said to himself. while it was a bad habit of his to speak his thoughts out loud, it was the only that could help him coop. he sat up and looked to his right. "might as well check on loki." he got up and walked to the elevator that lead to the basement where he was being held in a special cell. used for temporary holding villains for information. or in this case giving loki a room where he can't burn down anything. peter checked the cameras. loki was sitting in cell. looking quite annoyed and bored. peter felt bad for the god. sure he tries to kill all the avengers the chance he gets. but it must drive anyone crazy to be locked up in a room most of the time with nothing to do other than read books or draw. stark doesn't even trust him with internet. peter gave him an old gameboy advance. with tetris and pokemon ruby, and recently kirby's dreamland. loki was surprised how entertaining those 'menial mortal' games could be. his favorite pokemon is the treeko he picked. despite the insults and the injuries, peter kinda likes loki. he's just a lonely guy who wants to have fun. he sometimes feels bad for disliking him. something tapped his shoulder and peter jumped. turning around and shooting his web at whatever thing just touched him while letting out a high pitched yelp.

"ehehehe!"

sometimes peter feels bad for disliking him... not this time.

"loki! how did you-"

"oh spider-man. you should've seen the look on your face." loki wiped a tear from his face and ripped off the blob of webbing on his chest. turning it into flames and dissolving it.

"ok i understand why you could've used magic to avoid jarvis detecting you. but that doesn't explain why my spider-sense didn't go off." peter questioned.

"simple. i wasn't going to hurt you. merely scare you. a little BOO!" loki yelled. making peter jump again. he frowned and wanted nothing more than to web him up and drag him back to his room. loki laughed again.

"oh come on man of spiders! i've been stuck in that stupid poorly decorated cell for ages!" loki said. a bit more dramaticly than necessary.

"i've already finished all of the games you've given me. unless you have brought me more i will proceed to the kitchen to make myself some lunch. maybe set some things on fire along the way." loki said and crossed his arms. 

"no i don't have anymore games on me. and what is it with you and setting everything on fire?" peter rolled his eyes. he should just throw loki back into his cell and have jarvis lock everything tighter. loki shrugged. 

"fire is just my element. some jotuns are born with a natural talent for magic, depending on what type of jotun depends on the type of base element they are naturally inclined with. however since i was... special, i can do fire magic better than ice. and it was the first kind of magic i learned." loki explained. peter was listening intently. he always enjoyed it when thor told him about asgard, it sounded like something from d&d. "makes sense." peter smiled slightly. loki rolled his eyes. "of course it does. now if you'll excuse me i must raid your fridge for food." loki turned to leave but peter put a hand on his shoulder. loki looked like he was about to throw him into the wall.

"hey wait. why don't we go out?" peter said. loki cocked an eyebrow and turned around. catching his interest. 

"go... out? outside?" peter nodded. "yeah!" loki looked skeptical. 

"this is allowed?" loki observed peter, as if he were lying.

"no. not really. but you can disguise yourself and as long as you promise not to cause mischief you can go do more stuff!" peter said. loki was confused and oddly endeared by his optimism that loki, god of mischief and deceit. would behave himself. "why of course spider-man. you have my word." loki bowed slightly. peter shook his head. "no i'm gonna need more than that to trust you." loki crossed his arms. "oh? and what would i have to do to earn your trust." loki asked.

"take the knife out of your boot. both of them." peter said. loki sighed and removed the knives concealed in his boots and then dropped them onto the floor. "and your pocket." loki reached back and dropped that knife to the floor as well.

"ok you're good! oh but one more thing" peter said as he took the knives and webbed them up into a sack. "if you even try to hurt someone or damage anything i'll tell the hulk you ate his oatmeal creampie." loki blinked. "but i did not." peter smirked. "yeah you didn't. but who do you think hulk'll believe?" loki opened his mouth to say something but closed it. 

"fair point."

 

after putting back on his civilian clothes. peter parker and loki were walking towards the entrance door. before they could open the door, jarvis' voice rang urgently. "spider-man i would advise you not to leave the mansion."

"it's fine jarvis! loki is too busy playing pokemon to burn anything. besides i gotta get home to aunt may." peter said and waved goodbye. once outside loki stretched and yawned. "finally some fresh air. i actually missed trees and grass." loki said and looked up at the sky. smiling to himself. peter noticed loki was much happier just looking at the sky. "so.." loki begun to say. then turned to peter. "where are you taking me to lunch. i am quite starved to death." peter put his hand to his chin. "well. what are you hungry for?"

loki pondered. "hmm. power, attention, chaos... hotdogs." loki listed.

"hotdogs it is then!" peter grinned. "i know just the place. but first things first. you gotta disguise yourself. i don't people would enjoy seeing the guy that almost leveled new york." loki waved his hand and was surrounded by green swirls that sparkled and flickered around loki like if fire flowed like water. loki changed his appearance to a woman. that literally is just loki as a woman.

"you may address me as lori. or ikol the magpie 69. the popular instagram model." loki batted his eyes. or rather hers.

"wait. you're ikol? i can't believe it i followed your instagram! how do you even have an instagram??" peter was confused.

"remember that time i destroyed stark's phone? i didn't. i stole it and made it my own. made an online persona and everybody loves me." loki grinned. peter felt embarrassed that he ever had wanted to date her. why did loki have to make a pretty woman. "wh-whatever lets just go."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

loki looked around with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. peter couldn't stop staring at loki. not only because he had to or else risk having loki run rampant in new york and get the both of them in trouble. but also due to the fact that loki was incredibly attractive as a woman. her long curly raven hair framing her porcelain face. her emerald green eyes were piercing and mysterious. not to mention her smile could both kill a man and bring him to life. the way loki carried herself with such confidence, almost downright arrogance. her voice flighty and a bit sweet, yet an untone of sharpness. the feminine version of loki. everything loki is as he was when he was a man. the more peter thought of loki the more he couldn't hide the blush creeping onto his face. as soon as he saw the hotdog stand he exhaled a breath through his nose he wasn't aware of holding. "ok what do you want on your hotdog?" peter asked loki. loki scrunched her nose at the sight of the little hotdog stand. "i was expecting something... not as pitiful as this." loki gestured to the stand. "hey. its either this or risk getting your face pulverized to the ground by a green fist." loki sneered. "fine. just put relish on it." she waved her hand dismissively. peter got out the twenty he had in his pocket and asked for two hotdogs. one with relish and the other with ketchup and mustard on it. loki took a bite into it as soon as peter handed it to her. she really was starving, she was practically shoving it into her mouth. "when did you last ate?" peter said with concern.

"a few days." she said with a shrug. continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"wait. a few days?!" peter was shocked.

"oh wait. i forget time flies by differently in this realm. it's actually been a week and half by your standard time." loki licked and sucked her fingers clean.

peter blinked. ignoring the fact that her hands look soft and yet had sharp black fingernails. ignoring that her lips were licking the corners of her mouth. 

"i refuse to have thor and his midardian 'pals'-" loki said pals with a very mocking and childish tone. "-send me a pile of slop and eat it in front of them like i'm a prisoner." 

"aren't you technically one?" peter asked.

"yes i am. but thor insists that i'm merely a guest. which is bullshit. oaf can't take a hint no one wants me anywhere but hel." loki stops and looks at an advertisement sign with a sandy beach and a family on it. peter looked at loki. "well i don't think you're all that bad. anymore at least. i mean hey you must've really changed if you didn't stab me and set the hotdog stand on fire."

"i don't set everything on fire!" loki said defensively. "i can freeze things as well." she smirked. peter averted his gaze back to the advertisement sign. loki chuckled at the sight of peter blushing. which only deepened the redness on his cheeks.

"i want to go to the beach." loki declared. as if she was asked where to go next.

"we only came out to get you something to eat. besides my spider-man suit isn't a bathing suit. and the water is freezing." peter said.

"alright peter. here is a new proposal. if you take me to the beach i will not pull any tricks on you. at all" loki smiled and held out a hand. peter looked at it suspiciously. "how about. if you don't prank anyone but thor i'll, uh. take you out more! when the other avengers aren't looking." loki took his hand and shook it.

"Deal!"

"then it's agreed." peter returned loki's grin of excitement with a soft smile. they both walked on.

"but why do you want to go to the beach?" peter asked.

"i just miss the sound of waves crashing onto the sandy shore. reminds me of the time i told thor if he ate seaweed he could breathe underwater. he almost drowned." loki giggled. peter chuckled, even though that was probably the most morbid thing he ever heard loki say.

"the last time i went to the beach and wasn't fighting sandman. it was with my aunt and uncle. i made a sandcastle and some other kids knocked it down. and uncle ben would give me an ice cream and help me build another one. it won second place in a contest." peter and loki rambled more about their past. loki hanged on every word peter said and vice versa. seeing the light in his eyes light up as he talked about how fond he was about his uncle. about how he was the reason he got into photography and spiders. and gave him courage when he needed it the most. and how loki was excellent at magic and all of the things he and thor got into trouble.

"he sounds important to you. he must be a good man." loki said.

"yeah. he was a great man." peter's voice died off a little. wiping a tear from his eye. loki pretended that she didn't notice.

"my condolences spi-uh. peter." loki coughed awkwardly.

"thank you, loki." peter smiled sadly at loki. she felt uncomfortable with how sad peter must have been feeling by talking about his past like that.

"oh look!" loki said and pointed to the shoreline of a deserted beach. she sat on a short cliffside looking down at the beach from above. hearing the waves crash and roar. she closed her eyes and imagined it was fall time on asgard. free as a bird, ready to sink into the numbing cold waters and fade into the abyss. peter sitting next to loki snapped her back to reality. she looked at peter who was looking at the lighthouse in the distance. loki turned her gaze there as well. they both stared at the lighthouse for a while. only peter realized how late it was getting.

"crap. its late." he said while looking at his watch. loki looked back to peter and noticed how cold he looked. he was practically shivering. loki took off her warm leather coat and wrapped it around peter. "here. you need this more than i." peter shook his head. "no no you don't have to." she tried shrugging off the coat but loki wrapped it more around him.

"i.. insist you take it. and keep it, i was tiring of it anyways." loki said. peter sighed and put on the coat. it was a little big for him even for female loki's size. peter forgot she was just as tall as before, only slightly slimmer. for some reason that made peter blush. he shook his head and got up, then reaching a hand to help up loki. "oh. what a gentleman~" loki said in a sarcastic tone. although peter felt it was half sincere as well, which made it worse. "i'm half tempted to throw you over this cliff." peter jokingly threatened. loki laughed. "if you did that i'd drag you down with me." she winked. "i have a feeling you already have." peter returned the wink with a smile. loki kissed peter on the cheek without warning. "perhaps so." she grabbed his hand and walked. practically dragging him home as peter stumbled after her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i had fun. even if it was the most mundane thing i had ever done." loki said as they walked towards the avengers mansion. "hey it's good to get out. and you actually didn't blow up anything this time." peter was glad loki behaved. "this time~" loki smirked. peter knew she was probably gaining his trust to do something bad. and of course he wouldn't let her. but peter actually liked loki when he/she isn't destroying half of new york. peter opened the front doors for loki and she raised her head in a pleased manner. "you most certainly know how to treat a god." peter scratched the back of his head sheepishly while grinning. 

loki looked disappointed to return to her bland room/cell. in a flash of green and gold fire loki returned to his male form. he walked into the cell as peter closed it. peter sighed and went to his room. as soon as he saw his bed he wanted nothing more than to pass out on the soft blankets. when peter's head hit the pillows he fell asleep. the coldness of outside and walking around everywhere, combined with the emotional downs and ups today he was all tuckered out.

 

loki looked up in his cell. reflecting on the events that had transpired today. loki pondered how long could he keep using spider-man's kindness as a chance to escape. but where would he go after. what would happen then. loki never thought of this before as he just wanted to escape. but now that his head is clear. he ironically has more choices than he ever did. he got to explore his feminine side more. and he felt more happy to get a chance to be his true fluid self. and for once someone didn't demand why he wanted to be a woman. even accepting this fact. that moment of semi freedom made loki crave it more. he wanted to get out and see what else mortals have to offer. it's not like loki has anything else to do, after most of his power numbed by odin. it's the most he can do really. as long as the avengers, and most importantly thor. is away. loki can do whatever he wants as long as spider-man suspects nothing more than hanging out. loki smiled to himself as he laid on his bed. his mischievous plan setting in motion. and he has all the time in the world to wait.

 

TO BE CONTINUED???


End file.
